


No more Superman

by clee17



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Pole Dancing, Psychological Torture, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undercover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: 故事的情节Base在泰坦S02E07，是对大少与夜总会女老板马蒂之间的对话引发出的背景想象故事。——做朋友总是需要一个理由的。情节走向融合了超人新冒险中lois和clark潜入夜总会的那一集，因为Jason在第二季几乎就拿了lois的剧本，所以觉得做个比照会很有趣。当然，大哥不是Superman，但这不妨碍他谈一场superman式的恋爱。stripper dance (有钢管的那种), violence, 原本只是想写个超人式恋爱的我因为恶趣味突然跑向了奇怪的方向。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

Dick预料到过孩子们的反抗，但没有预料到他面临的会是全员反抗。

他从泰坦大门前揪住过鬼鬼祟祟的Rachel，全副武装的罗宾，甚至一只匍匐着的、假装自己是一张虎毛地毯的绿色老虎。

“来吧，Gar，你不会真的以为这世界上有绿色的虎毛地毯吧。”Dick对着地上的老虎高高扬起了眉毛，老虎转了转眼珠，垂头丧气地站了起来。

三十分钟后，Dick路过训练室时听到Gar的大声抱怨。

“为什么没有人造皮毛商出售绿色虎毛地毯，绿色多棒，它对眼睛有益。”

不管如何，即便是全员合谋，Dick都对自己颇为自信，他们不过是一群孩子罢了。

即使这孩子中的某一个并不如此想，某个晚上Dick的监控室迎来了罗宾的入侵，现任罗宾倚靠着门框，摆出他所能想到的、最具有观赏性的姿势，“嗨”了一声。

Dick旋转了他的椅子，尽自己所能控制住上扬的嘴角，但最终还是忍不住咧嘴评论：“姿势不错。”

“那不只是用来看看的，”Jason咳嗽了一声，男孩离开了门框，急切的动作破坏了他足可以来上一张杂志封面的姿势，“我知道你的忧虑，这儿都是一群什么都不会的孩子，我是说，变成老虎、能随便变形的黑色雾气，那听起来挺酷，但那不能跟你相比。”

Dick高高扬起了眉毛，常年的警察训练告诉他Jason到这儿显然不是只为了给自己戴高帽子的。

“或者我，”Jason接了下去，他迅速地抢占了Dick的操作台，把Dick挤到了一边去，“哥们，我跟你一样接受过蝙蝠侠的训练，我们都明白保护城市不是小孩子的游戏。既然如此，我们为什么不让那群小孩安心地睡一觉好再长高几英寸，只是你和我一起来个愉快的夜间活动呢？”

Dick几乎要被自己的咖啡呛住，他在咖啡杯后有些好笑地凝视着Jason：“哪种‘愉快的夜间活动’？”

Jason花了几秒才意识到Dick的潜台词，而后对他怒目而视：“在床外的那种！”

Dick决定不向Jason指出某些夜间活动其实并不限定于床上，尽管静谧而漫长的夜间有人陪伴不是个糟糕的感觉，但Jason该睡了。

“你知道，你也完全可以再长上几英寸。”Dick举起咖啡杯比划了一下，“并且，你也是一个孩子，所以现在回到你的房间里去。”

“我跟他们不一样。”Jason丝毫没有移动的迹象，他激动地挥舞着手臂，“我受过最严格的训练——”

“正是如此，”Dick摊了摊手，“蝙蝠侠没教过你什么是服从吗？”

这句话仿佛掐住了男孩的喉咙，Jason挥舞的手臂停下了，Dick抬头与他对视，他清晰地看见面罩后男孩的脸在变红，而后他听到男孩发出了一声轻蔑的鼻音。

“他教过，不过，很显然，我服从的是蝙蝠侠。”Jason上下打量了Dick一下，“不是你。”

Dick知道这足够让自己失控，所以他告诉自己深呼吸，并且强迫自己不再去听任何Jason的抗议，他揪住男孩的衣领，推搡着他离开监控室并向他的卧室走去。

“这不公平——Dick，你不明白，今天我必须得出去。”

“不，你不需要。”

“求你了Dick，我们能帮上忙的，给我们一个机会，你会看到的。”

“现在暂时还不需要。他们只是一群孩子，你也是。”

Dick没有停在男孩卧室的门口，他踏进了门，而后关上了它。

“现在，卸掉你的装甲，今晚你不会用上它。”

即使是隔着眼罩，Jason也确保Dick明白自己有多不情愿，他缓慢地摘掉了眼罩，Dick发现Jason的脸的确因为愤怒和委屈而涨红了。

“你没有看过超人新冒险吗？”男孩将眼罩丢在床上，突然发问。

“不，哥谭市不欢迎超人。”Dick用眼神示意男孩继续，Jason咬住了嘴唇，他不情愿地开始解开胸甲。

“如果你看过，就会知道，轻视孩子是不明智的。‘他们只是一群孩子’，Bruce就从不这么说，超人也不会，Lois这么说了，所以她后悔了。”

“幸好我没看过，”Dick伸出了右手，“现在快点，除非你想让我帮你。”

“不！”Jason迅速地后退了几步，吐了吐舌头，露出了恶心的表情，“那太变态了，你就是个控制狂、一个变态，Dick，我才不会在一个变态面前脱到只剩底裤。”

Dick感到自己的太阳穴又在狂跳，Jason在激怒他，他明白这一点，并且能从男孩狡黠的眼神里看出来，而他的确在逐渐失控。

深呼吸，他告诫自己，然后背过身去。

“泰坦塔的玻璃都附带了报警器，无法从内侧打开，通风口、窗户，任何可以通风的地方都密布报警器，谨防你想着什么蠢主意，我觉得你得先知道这一点。”Dick确保自己的声音足够大以让Jason清晰地听到，而后他轻轻一哂，“我不知道你居然会害羞。”

“我没有害羞！”

Jason恼怒的、从窗边传来的声音成功让Dick露出了胜利的微笑，他重新伸出了右手，“现在，交出你的罗宾服。明天早上你会拿回它们。”

这让Jason好一阵子磨蹭，Dick等了足足有七八分钟才拿到了那个旅行箱，他随意地掂了掂它。

“万能腰带。”Dick言简意赅。

“滚你的，Dick！”Jason发出了愤怒的吼声，那条腰带就那么被甩到了Dick的手心里，而后Dick感到自己的后背挨了一拳，这让他的鼻尖几乎要砸上房门，但他稳住了。

冷静地拉开房门，Dick愉快地耸了耸肩，“做个好梦，Jason。”

送他出门的是又一声愤怒的：“混球——”

Dick知道Jason不会善罢甘休，但他万万没想到就在他窝在监控室的椅子里，即将要舒舒服服地结束掉那杯咖啡时，泰坦塔的警报器突然响彻大楼。

Jason从来都是胆大包天，但Dick万万没有意料到男孩在自己的警告过后还敢以身试法，他怒气冲冲地起身冲向Jason的卧室，一路告诫被惊醒的Rachel和Gar回到自己的房间去。

“什么意外都没有，回到你们自己的房间去。”他命令道，没有意识到自己听起来几乎就像一个蝙蝠侠。粗暴地一脚踹开了Jason的房门，Dick发现男孩的床上空无一人，而那扇被砸碎的窗户洞开着，挂着显然是来自万能腰带里的钩爪。

怒气让Dick几乎失去了理智，他迅速地冲到了窗边，钩索的长度足以让Jason从自己的房间下到一楼，那儿的花圃有被重物砸压过的痕迹，但空无一人。

Rachel和Gar迅速地堵在了房门，这让Dick感到更糟糕了，没有男人喜欢被见证自己的失败，Dick尤其如此。

“Jason成功了？”Gar看起来似乎全然还没有睡醒，“该死的，为什么他没有叫上我们一起。嗷——”

Rachel狠狠地踩了老虎男孩一脚，这让Gar迅速清醒了过来，绿色头发的男孩眨了眨眼睛，涨红了脸：“不，我是说，这真是太不好了，太糟糕了。我们不应该单独行动——对不对，Rachel？”

“我们可以帮忙的。”Rachel试探地提问，但Dick拒绝了她的提议。

“你们能帮上最大的忙，就是待在这里。”Dick抿紧了下颚线，这让孩子们退缩了一下，“你们俩在我离开后负责接手监控，我需要有人向我随时汇报Jason的位置，他跑不远。”

Dick迅速地冲出房间，留下Rachel和Gar面面相觑。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当冰冷的寒风吹拂在Dick的脸上时他清醒了下来，面对空无一人的街道他开始意识到自己需要Rachel和Gar的指引。

“Rachel，你们在那儿吗？”他通过通讯器发问，“我该向哪个方向走？”

“呃——特克大街，呃——不不，金门大道，哦不，现在是第六大道了。”

“什么？”Dick几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵，“哪条？”

“我恐怕他跑得挺远的，Dick。”Gar充满了犹豫的声音传来，“比起那个，你可能想要开上你的车，他的速度很快，很可能在一辆车上。”

Dick不怎么喜欢自己在孩子们面前的又一次推测失败，即使Gar体贴地没有继续这个话题：“在你们能够判断的时候，告诉我他的最终目的地。”

夜晚的旧金山被西海岸的海风所吹拂，有着哥谭没有的温暖和煦，但这场突如起来的意外让他无法享受驾驶带来的快感，当独自一人坐在驾驶座上飞驰着穿过城市时，他恍惚想起自己在哥谭的时光。

Bruce不是个健谈的人，但偶尔他会在夜巡结束后沿着哥谭港的海滨大道多绕上一圈，蝙蝠车在降低速度之后，几乎就像任何一辆豪华跑车一样令人喜爱，海风从打开的车窗里穿过，带来仿佛家一般的气息，那总是能让受伤过后的Dick镇静，从他纷扰的思绪里翻飞出所有曾经有过的、让他无法释怀并珍视的回忆。

Gar的声音打断了他的思绪。

“Dick，我们找到他了。”男孩的声音听起来充满了某种欲言又止的羡慕，“我们这就把他的位置发过去。”

Dick从通讯器上看了一眼，那是家夜总会。

“你会把他带回来的，对吧。”Gar的声音听起来多少有一些郁郁寡欢，这让Dick的太阳穴又开始跳动了起来。

“会的，快到你会庆幸自己没有没有机会尝试这样愚蠢的举动。”Dick扯掉了通讯器。

夜总会，一个多么让人似曾相识的地方。Dick想，又一个Déjà vu，这儿的姑娘们——尽管不同往日——但同往日一样的热情。

“您想给我买杯酒吗？”穿着极其清凉的金发姑娘靠了过来，她有着一头古典的、微卷的金发，浓厚的睫毛下露出某些希冀。

“为什么不呢？”Dick接过酒杯，龙舌兰，他轻轻啜了一口，尽管从不允许自己烂醉如泥，但他清楚自己的酒量，“你想要多少？”

“那取决于你对我有多满意了，”姑娘露出了甜美的微笑，她靠了过来，Dick在昏暗的灯光下注意到姑娘发根隐隐的棕色，太遗憾了，Dick想，棕发虽然不像金发那样光辉夺目，但永不过时，比如Donna，比如Terry Hatchell，比如Jason Todd——

Dick突然就意识到自己还得找到Jason那个小混球，他将酒杯放回了托盘，同时放上了一些小费：“你们今晚有什么特别企划吗。”

姑娘不动声色地将小费塞进了自己的口袋里，与此同时维持着同样的笑容：“我们每晚都是特别的，但今晚格外特别一些。”

Dick越过女孩的肩膀，看到舞台上的姑娘们正脱掉最后一件上衣，而后收回了视线并耸了耸肩：“就我看来并没有那么特别，都是些老一套。”

“啊，看来你不是个新手。”姑娘重新靠了上来，“你可以管我叫Lily。”

“那是个可爱的名字，”Dick轻柔地将手放在姑娘的肩膀上，保持着暧昧但不过分的距离，这阻止了路过的某位男士对Rosie伸出的手，显然这让Lily十分受用，她迅速地贴了上来，并用羡慕的眼神看了一眼舞台，“如果我能够出现在那上面，我能做得比那姑娘好百倍。”

“我丝毫不怀疑，”Dick漫不经心地说，他在昏暗的灯光下扫视着场地，他没有看见Jason的身影，一个男孩出现在这儿显然是十分引人注目的，“是什么阻止了你的梦想？”

“尊严，”Lily发出了一声嗤笑，她钻进了Dick的怀里以躲避又一位男子胡乱游荡的手臂，“我知道这听起来挺好笑，但每一个能上舞台的姑娘都得陪老比尔睡上一觉——或者许多觉。这还不算上某些混球一样的客人突然想要尽兴。老比尔从不阻止他们，只要他们给够了钱。他不需要舞蹈艺术家——尽管嘲笑我们，脱衣舞也是一门艺术——他只需要婊子与妓女。”

她将手贴上了Dick的胸膛，暧昧地眨着眼睛：“而我们，尽管没有那么多鲜花与掌声，或者偶尔不得不忍受一些客人的不规矩，但至少我们可以选择自己的顾客。偶尔——我们能遇上你这样的幸运星。”

“啊哈，我可不那么确定。”Dick说，他将手伸进了口袋，钱财或许能从姑娘们嘴里掏出许多有用的东西来，但嫉妒更所向无敌，“我确信你的那些舞台上的小姐妹们能遇到些更好的，否则她们为什么不同你交换岗位呢。”

“哦，如果她们能够，她们会的。”Lily发出了一声嗤笑，“她们不得不留在那儿，直到疾病或者什么客人愿意为她们付清对赌协议的款项为止，她们同老比尔签了卖身契，如果不为他赚到那些钱就不能离开那个舞台，老比尔许诺给她们一流的宣传和最好的舞台，给她们买最昂贵的礼物——你可瞧见眼前这个啦，然后借口她们的表现如何不达标准，这里克扣一点、那里克扣一点。可怜的姑娘们，她们被男人的甜言蜜语所哄骗，以为自己可以成为旧金山夜晚最耀眼的星星，但她们不明白自己只是陷入了永远都还不清的债务之中。”

“听起来加入她们行列的任何人可真够愚蠢的，”Dick重新从托盘上举起了酒杯，“你得庆幸自己足够聪明，为任何像你这样可爱的姑娘们都能够远离这个舞台而干杯。”

“哦，”Lily怅惘地看着舞台，看起来并不是她所宣称的那么高兴，即使她也举起了酒杯，“那可能有些晚了，今晚就会有个可怜虫加入她们的行列——一个男孩，可怜的小家伙，老比尔喜欢他，这让我们必须得为他干杯。”

Dick喝酒的动作僵住了，他震惊地重复了一遍：“男孩？”

“哦，别为老比尔的口味震惊，”Lily挥了挥手，“他像一头贪婪的老龙，喜欢一切闪闪发亮的东西，那男孩几天前来这儿应聘，有一张好嘴——小姐妹们听老比尔私底下这么说，也许他给老比尔口了一发或者是怎么的，显然这老家伙喜欢他喜欢得要命。今晚是他第一次上班。”

Dick不怎么喜欢自己的预感，反正今晚他的推测都不怎么准确：“他有着像你一样迷人的绿眼睛，我猜？谁能不喜欢它们吗？”

“啊，你可真是聪明透顶。”Lily为这个恭维而双眼闪闪发光，她甚至紧张地舔了舔自己的下唇，Dick发现Lily并不像自己宣称的那样老道，她像任何年轻姑娘一样敏感而可爱，“呃——事实上，我在想，今晚你会留晚一点吗？也许在这场姑娘们结束后我可以借用一下她们的化妆间，给你来一个私人表演，我不敢保证你会喜欢，但是至少那是完全免费的。”

“我恐怕这样的殊荣会让其他男士们嫉妒，”Dick谨慎地回答，他的确想要更进一步确认那个所谓的‘男孩’，但他不想让自己显得太过热切，“你确定你的上司对这件事毫无意见吗？”

“你给我的钱足够他开心到给我的屁股上来上一巴掌了，”Lily满不在乎地挥了挥手，“只要姑娘们能交给他足够的钱，他从不在乎姑娘们在哪儿招待自己的客人，化妆间、沙发、桌子底下，只要他足够高兴——甚至他的办公室里。”

“哦，”Dick眨了眨眼睛，“我可不希望是在那个地方，我确信他不是个能让我性致盎然的人。”

“别担心，”Lily放声大笑，“我打赌他会在舞蹈结束后带着他的小男孩和某些客人们使用那个办公室，压根儿没空出来打扰我们，每个月他都有一些‘特别的客人’，每到这个时候他都会带上几个姑娘和年轻男孩，在那间办公室里窝上一整晚，有钱人的定期聚会，我猜？啊哈，她们结束了。我会先带你到化妆间后台好好休息一下，然后我去做一些必要的准备，你可以在那儿享受你刚刚买下的龙舌兰，和姑娘们——她们会喜欢你的，如果你喜欢她们，我也不介意在我们之后的私密时光里多上几个人。”

Lily向Dick眨了眨眼，而后拉住了他的手：“来吧，幸运星。”

Dick任由她拉着，露出了鼓励的微笑，他知道Lily为此而脸红了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

化妆间很空荡，那儿的确有几个等待上场的姑娘，当看见Dick和Lily时她们露出了甜美的笑容，她们中有一对儿双胞胎，拥有着瀑布一般的栗色长发，这看起来眩目极了，但Dick敏锐地注意到了隐藏在角落里的、沉默的女性，一位黑人姑娘。

Lily亲切地同双胞胎姑娘们交谈着，丝毫看不出她先前的刻薄评价，而后她冲Dick挥了挥手，而后消失在了更衣间里。

“嗨，幸运星。”姑娘们向他招手，“我们听Lily说了你的慷慨，不请我们都喝一杯吗？”

“为什么不呢，”Dick摊了摊手，“事实上，微醺的演员总是能跳出最棒的舞蹈，为什么不将隔壁的男士们请过来，你们一起来个小小的狂欢呢。我来为你们买单。”

姑娘们面面相觑，她们谁也没有先开口，而角落里的那位女士出乎意料地开口了：“欠了老比尔钱的人从不会善终，我恐怕你还不明白这个道理，奶油男孩。”

“不过是几箱酒精，我确信我不会因此而不得善终。”Dick掏出了一百美金，假装用备受冒犯的语气反驳，他敏锐地感到那位女士语气里某些阴沉的气息，她看起来比这些姑娘们年长许多，镇静而令人捉摸不定。

在他愚蠢的行为过后，对方在阴影里打量着Dick，而后传出一声低笑。

“好吧，”她说，“去把隔壁的男孩子们叫来吧，姑娘们。”

她的声音有无形的震慑，姑娘们不再犹豫，她们迅速地穿过走廊，而后引来了几位年轻的男士，Dick迅速地打量了这群人，没有Jason，这让他半是沮丧，半是恼怒。

男孩们带来了成打的啤酒和龙舌兰，他们高声呼哨，看起来兴奋极了。Dick不能责怪他们，在他们的年纪上他也会为了姑娘们的邀约而彻夜难眠，何况这儿的姑娘们的手段高明极了。

“老比尔的男孩呢。”有个姑娘在酒精的作用下兴致盎然地大笑，“别告诉我老东西宝贝到把他藏起来了？”

“别管他，那是个怪胎。”一个男孩满不在乎地开口，他的声音听起来有些酸，“像你这样可爱的姑娘不值得为他劳神，他好好儿的在房间里呢，鬼鬼祟祟的，拒绝加入我们——他看我们的眼神好像我们是什么臭虫，要我说老比尔会让他学上一课的。”

Dick假装喝酒，他敏锐地捕捉到了这个信息，不动声色地放下酒杯，向每一个注意到他的人做出了厕所的口型，而后他不动声色地离开了梳妆室。

后台的两间梳妆室之间有着漫长的甬道，身后女士梳妆室的喧闹更显得另一头安静而晦暗。Dick小心地走了过去，确保自己的脚步不被任何人听到，他不希望惊动任何不应当惊动的人，这儿弥漫着的某些信息让他有十分不好的预感，即使他今晚的预感一再失灵，他也不情愿丧失警惕。

当他推开男士更衣间的房门时，里面的男孩受惊地跳了起来，绿色的瞳孔在暧昧的红色灯光下闪烁，泛出迷离的色彩。

“啊，”Dick抿紧了嘴以掩盖自己的诧异，他压低了声音评价，“你看起来可真不错。”

男孩仅仅套着一条松垮的皮裤并赤裸着上半身——除了脖子上系着的一个颇为传统的、红色皮质的项圈，和与之配套的手腕皮套。那条裤子松垮到露出男孩闪烁着珍珠般色泽的腰窝和黑色运动短裤的边缘，Bruce的训练卓有成效，Dick注意到Jason那具比刚才任何一个男孩都要完美的身体上沾满了金粉，在他粉色的、不经人事的乳头和脸上、锁骨上闪烁，在昏暗的酒红色灯光里发出诱惑的信号，随着睫毛的眨动而落下的金粉衬得他的绿眼睛美丽而危险。

他冲Dick眨了眨眼睛，这让男人成功感到一阵久违的、仿佛从未与少不更事一同离去的悸动，Dick一点都不怀疑Jason能够给这家夜总会的观众一个令人印象深刻的首秀。

——前提是如果他会允许这件事发生的话。


	2. 2

“闭嘴，Dick！”Jason同样压低了声音愤怒地嚷嚷，他有些不自在地扯着自己的项圈，那显然让男孩不舒服，他示意Dick走近自己，这让Dick注意到墙壁上一个小小的窟窿，对面温暖的黄色灯光透了过来，透过那儿他看到了对面的那间神秘的办公室。

“看见了吗？”Jason急不可待地低声嚷嚷，“我告诉过你我必须得出来，这个机会千载难逢。他们有一场军火交易。Bruce给我看过这儿的情报，泰坦几年前做得很好，但不够好。你们在的那会儿捣毁了所有的地下军火交易，但就在几个月前又有大量的先进军火流入这儿的地下黑市，有一些人在给他们提供武器——我没法查到是谁，但今晚我就会知道。那老家伙说今晚有一个特别的聚会，需要足够人手的那种。我可以呆在这儿，查出到底是谁在卖给他们武器——嘿！”

Dick抓住了Jason的手腕并将他推开，他的神色越来越冷，这成功让Jason停下了自己的喋喋不休。

“这不是你的工作，现在立刻穿上你自己的衣服回泰坦塔去。”

“不，”Jason急切地分辨，他的睫毛在Dick的眼前扑闪着，“这是泰坦没有完成的工作不是吗？你难道没有告诉过我们每一个人我们是泰坦的一员吗？”

“我的确说过，”Dick知道自己现在听起来又像蝙蝠侠了，但他不打算更改自己的语气，“这是旧泰坦没有完成的工作，不是新泰坦，那儿才是你所属于的地方。我是唯一一个留在这座城市的旧泰坦了，我也会独自留在这儿完成这件事。”

Jason陷入了沉默，Dick几乎以为自己要说服他了，但Jason只是又靠近了一点儿，他的眼睛闪烁出更加危险的光芒，柔软而扑闪的睫毛几乎要将那些金粉散落在Dick的脸颊上，Dick可以闻到他湿润的嘴唇和头发上散发出的、馥郁的沐浴露香气，这让男人有一瞬间的失神。

“好吧，你可以留下完成这件事。但是我也一样得留下，没有我，你没法接近那老家伙。”

Dick对此高高扬起了眉毛：“所以你介意透露一下你的完美计划？”

“他是个老变态，我是个讨人喜欢的男孩，难道我需要给你画张图表吗？”Jason高高扬起了眉毛，“顺带一提，我在引用，如果你看过超人新冒险的话。”

Dick觉得自己的眉毛要消失在头发里了，他上下打量了Jason一下，‘啊哈’了一声：“讨人喜欢？”

“是的，Bruce喜欢我。”Jason抬起头，他微红的鼻尖与Dick的只差了一厘米——或许甚至没有，这逼着Dick没法不注意到Jason的嘴唇形状有多么美好，“Hawk喜欢我，你也喜欢我。”

Dick忍不住发出了嗤笑：“我没有那么喜欢你，Jason。”

“是吗？”Jason一点儿都没有为此而气馁，他眨了眨眼睛，用几乎暧昧的姿态微微抬起了下巴，这让他的脸看起来骄矜而可爱，“那么告诉我，为什么你打从走进这间房间起眼睛就没法从我身上移开？”

“什么？我没有——”Dick嗤笑了一声，他试图反驳，但他很快意识到自己没法反驳，他的确该死地没法将眼睛从男孩美好的身体上移开，就如同眼下他没法将视线从近在咫尺的男孩的嘴唇上移开一样，Jason熟谙这些女孩的技巧，甚至比她们做得更好，他的脸停在一个微妙而等待Dick决定的距离上，仿佛只要Dick愿意他随时都可以亲吻Jason的任何一处身体，但他没有再更进一步，只是轻轻地眨着眼睛、呼吸着，带着青涩男孩好闻的味道，仿佛将自己的一切都放在Dick的手心里由他去决定。

什么男人会不爱这种感觉呢？Dick想，他被诱惑了，抵制诱惑不是他的强项，说到底在一个昏暗的小房间里同自己的继任者接吻又能有什么严重的后果呢？谁也不会知道这件事，房间里暧昧的红色灯光会遮掩一切。

他移动了自己的脸，并几乎感到了嘴唇上柔软而带着香味的触感，然后他意识到了走廊里响起了脚步声，那脚步声轻极了，倘使不是他经年的训练，他决计无法听出这样的脚步声，这意味着来者不善。

Dick几乎是条件反射地跳了起来，在Jason做出任何反应之前抱住男孩并将他塞进了一个堆在角落里的巨大礼物盒里，他合上了盖子，迅速地坐了上去。房门几乎就那之后的一瞬间被打开了，一张美丽的黑色面孔出现在了昏暗的灯光下，她缓慢地走了进来，而后向Dick眨了眨眼。

“嘿，奶油男孩，在这里玩得愉快？”

Dick意识到这是隔壁那位女士，他松了松自己的衬衫领口，努力作出若无其事的表情，“我只是——冷静一下，你知道，男人总有突然想要个私人空间的时候。”

女人用冷漠而又审视的眼神上下打量着他，而后缓慢地开口：“男孩，不要愚弄我，我已经过了一个男人可以在偷欢后成功蒙混过关的年纪。如果你要问我，我得说你选择了一个十分不明智的对象。老比尔不喜欢别人动他的东西，他会用尽一切手段确保这一点，还不到明天早上你的脑袋可能就会开始思念你的身体了，如果它那会儿还能够思念的话。”

Dick没有回答，对这种场面他十分有经验，只要坚持不承认，女人们就什么办法也没有。但Jason打破了他的计划，男孩在礼盒里愤怒地敲打，Dick不得不站起身，Jason几乎是一瞬间就钻了出来，他愤怒地撕扯自己自己身上的礼物彩带，而后对Dick怒目而视。

“告诉我你刚刚没有坐在我的脑袋上，Dick！我要因此杀了你。”

而后他转动视线，注意到了房间里的不速之客，这让男孩不自在地抱起了胸并涨红了脸——Dick知道他是在试图遮挡自己的身体，“这对一位美人真是太失礼了，我有什么能为你效劳的？”

黑人女性用同样的眼神上下打量着Jason，这让Dick感到了不安，他微微移动了身体，试图挡住男孩，而后他听到了女性冷静的声音：“啊哈，又一个讨人喜欢的甜心。”

Dick不喜欢她语气里的冷酷，但对方只是平静地继续了下去：“这对我来说真是太遗憾了，我没有什么需要你帮忙的，男孩。”

而后她转向了Dick，“你可以叫我M，小子，如果你还想见到明天早上的太阳，你就得跟我合作。你穿着价值普通家庭半年收入的休闲装出现在这儿，从姑娘们那儿套出了一堆消息却又能不动声色地消失，我很确信你不是老比尔喜欢的类型。而我跟他的口味完全相反，所以我喜欢你——”她举起了右手，Dick可以看见她掌心里小巧的女式手枪指向了Jason，“现在，你得听我的，这样你才能活命。”

Dick几乎是立刻就将Jason拉到了自己身后，他果决地摇头，举起双手以示友好：“听着，M，我不知道你的真名是什么，我也无意打扰你的计划。但不管你计划的是什么，这里面不能包括我身后的男孩，这是条件。”

M眯起了眼睛，她的枪口丝毫没有晃动：“真是令人感动，即使你可能因此而死去？”

“即使我可能因此而死去。”Dick重复，他的声音没有一丝动摇，Jason看起来像是对此要发表什么意见，但Dick用眼神制止了他，这让男孩愤怒地鼓起了嘴。

“女孩儿们和男孩儿们的表演之间相差两场，共计50分钟，9点50分钟结束，”M放下了手里的手枪，她的语速变得凝重而快速，“你们已经浪费了一场，只剩下25分钟，在这25分钟内，确保你的男孩从这栋建筑里消失——彻彻底底的消失，而后我会在舞台上引起混乱，老比尔通常会在9点40的时候穿过夜总会来到他的办公室，今晚10点他需要会见一些重要客人，他需要提前20分钟到现场进行准备，按照计划准备完毕后他会在10点钟准时出门迎接客人，然后一起观赏10点05分的表演，在表演结束后和他选定的人手一起回到办公室，进行军火交易，招待客人的舞台产生混乱是老比尔无法忍受的，他会在大厅里甩开自己的保镖大发雷霆，这时候一把好枪就可以干掉他。我说得足够清楚了吗？”

Dick没有漏掉任何一句话，常年的训练带给他的敏锐仍然在他的身体里，他的大脑即使在这种情况下也疯狂运作，他果断地提问：“你需要我做什么？”

“不太多，”M平静地回答，“你会得到一把好枪，你可以好好地呆在姑娘们的裙子底下。跟Lily，或者Rosie,她们任何一个人都会很乐意跟你消磨一些时光，然后她们会带你到舞台后台，你就呆在那儿，听到骚乱声时就透过舞台的缝隙射击——姑娘们会给你留出空间来。老比尔死后会有一阵混乱，你可以借机从侧门溜出去。”

“是什么让你觉得我一定会成功？”Dick忍不住问。

“你的性命，和姑娘们的。姑娘们本来打算将手枪藏在服装里带上舞台，并借机向他开枪，但她们不是专业的，”M回答，她收起了手枪，似乎已经打算离开，她直视着Dick的眼睛，露出了令人不寒而栗的微笑，“但当我看到一个专业杀手的眼睛时，我就会认出来。”

“这不公平！”Jason忍不住插嘴，他愤怒地嚷嚷了起来，“舞台后没有通道，如果对方没有死——他没法儿从那个侧门或者任何一个地方离开，老比尔会把他大卸八块的，一把枪毫无用处。而且他不是什么杀手，更像个英雄。”

“我恐怕你就只能默默祈祷你的情人能够成功杀死你的老板了，甜心。”M打开了房门，她暗色的瞳孔在红色的灯光下闪烁着疯狂的光芒，“太可惜了，你的尸体本可以造成最完美的混乱，我猜他对你而言的确是个英雄，为什么不因此给他一个吻呢。”

女性的脚步声逐渐远去，只给昏暗的房间里留下一个冷酷的笑声， Jason和Dick面面相觑。

“所以，你要以吻告别吗？”Dick率先打破了这令人尴尬的沉默，他成功让男孩愤怒地鼓起了嘴，丰满而柔软的嘴唇让Dick几乎想要继续刚才的吻，但一个成功的男人从不缺乏控制力，他今晚已经犯了足够多的错误了。

“我不会告别的，”Jason气鼓鼓地反驳，“她是个疯子，你没有理由跟她合作。我可以向老比尔告发她，老比尔会对我感激涕零的，然后他会加倍信任我——然后他会带我去那个传说中的办公室。你可以趁他搜捕那个疯女人的时候离开这栋建筑，带其他泰坦过来，我给你做内应，咱们可以将他一锅端。”

Dick没有回答，他只是将自己的外套脱给了Jason：“在那之前，我需要你在20分钟内迅速离开这栋建筑，而后报警。”

Jason发出了恼怒和蔑视的嗤笑声：“警察又能派上什么用场？”

“他们背后的法律能派上用场，”Dick平静地回答，“你和我都不可能永远地保护一座城市，英雄们来了又走，当我们离开，是这群平庸而普通的人在清理我们留下的烂摊子，尽他们所能保护这所城市。”

Jason似乎要被说服了，但他只用了几秒钟就反映了过来，高声嚷嚷：“那主意糟透了，为什么不是你去报警？你大可以叫上不管多少个你喜欢的人，但我不会走的。我就要待在这儿。”

男孩重新缩回了他脚下的礼品盒里并合上了盖子，像是打定主意不再听任何Dick的说服，这让Dick无法控制地上扬了嘴角。

“哦，我明白了。”

“很好。”Jason得意的声音从礼盒盖子里闷闷地传来，而后他发出了惊慌的尖叫声，“嘿——哥们，发生了什么！？”

Dick费了点力气，他将礼品盒扛了起来，那不难，Jason不怎么重，他成功地走出了房门。但男孩的挣扎让礼盒晃动得厉害，他不得不停下脚步，Jason抓住机会掀开了礼盒气愤地露出了脑袋，并愤怒而轻易地揪住了Dick的头发：“放我下来！”

“嘿，”Dick不得不偏着脑袋，疼痛让出发出了低声的嘶嘶声，“你得安静点，除非你想招来不必要的注意力，把我们俩个——或者只有我害死。”

甬道对面的喧闹有些低了下来，他们都敏锐地注意到了这一点，Jason成功在对面的门被打开前钻了回去并合上了盖子，一个年轻男孩从对面的门里露出了脑袋，冲Dick眨了眨眼睛：“需要我们帮忙吗，哥们？”

“哦，是的。事实上，我打算给Lily一个惊喜，”Dick将食指放在了自己的嘴唇前，“我确信你可以替我保密的对吗？”

“当然，当然，”男孩看起来不能再明白了，他拍了拍胸口，“铭刻于心，哥们。”

他迅速地消失在房门里，片刻后喧闹声又响了起来。

“一个惊喜？Lily？”Jason重新迅速钻了出来并揪住了Dick的头发，这次他没有那么用力，更像是借助Dick的头发来稳固住自己的平衡，Dick感觉自己的脑袋上匍匐上了一只巨大的猫科动物，“啊哈？你可真是争分夺秒不浪费一点儿时间啊哥们。”

Dick没有回答他，他只是平稳地继续向外走去，知道Jason会在走出去之前松开他的头发，这让他的嘴角心情大好地浮现了微笑：“是的，人生苦短，时间不应当被无谓地挥霍，你在因此吃醋吗？”

Jason及时地钻进了礼物盒里并保持沉默，Dick认为自己的确看到了男孩消失在礼物盒里之前涨红的脸，这让他的微笑继续扩大了。

他们成功地离开了建筑，夜总会后的小巷里停放着一整列垃圾车，安静而照明不足，Dick无奈地环视了片刻后选择了其中一辆垃圾车走去，Jason及时地打开了礼物盒盖并为眼前所看到的景象发出了不满的尖叫。

但Dick成功在他能够开始挣扎之前就将男孩连礼物盒一起扔进去，Jason的运气不太好，那里头塞满了果皮之类的湿垃圾，这成功让男孩发出了又一声尖叫。

“Dick，我发誓我一定要杀了你！”他试图从礼物盒里爬出来，但又因为周围湿垃圾的恶臭而皱起了鼻子，“你这个骗子！撒谎精！而你还说过你没看过超人新冒险？”

Dick不是很明白这跟超人有什么关系，但他明智地决定不继续这个话题并弯腰把通讯器塞到了男孩的手里，他抓住Jason的肩膀：“听着，我是否能活着取决于你的决定，如果你能够及时把警察带来，或许这一切都能顺利结束。所以在我离开后立刻通知警察，不要告诉Rachel和Gar这件事，他们帮不上太多忙。”

Jason恶狠狠地瞪着Dick，但当Dick试图将手拿开时他改变了态度。男孩迅速而敏捷地抓住了Dick的袖口并站了起来，这阻止了Dick的后退，现在他重新又离Dick近了一点，Dick可以看到男孩的眼神被夜晚昏黄的路灯渲染成柔软而眷恋的模样，这让Dick产生了一瞬间的不舍与窒息。但Jason没有说什么，他只是迅速地抱住了Dick的肩膀，而后将脸凑了上来并亲吻Dick的嘴唇。

现在那些柔软而馥郁的触感不再是似有若无的了，它温暖、柔软，像熟透了的水蜜桃，Jason一定是用了透明唇釉，因为男孩的嘴唇太过甜蜜以至于超过了Dick回忆里任何一个吻，完美地包裹了Dick每一寸干裂的唇部肌肤，让他的嘴唇也同样变得湿润起来。

他喜欢这个感觉，几乎无法抵抗深入这个吻的诱惑，但Jason在他能够伸出舌头之前就退开了，男孩的脸变成了绯红色，他揉了揉自己的嘴唇，而后直视着Dick。

“告别吻，告诉我你会杀了他的对吧，像超人那样拯救世界。”

Dick拥抱着男孩，并开始觉得超人这个单词听起来有些恼人了，他从来就不是个披风的忠实粉丝，在自己的私密约会里频繁从对方嘴里听到这个词更坚定了他的想法，他安抚地抚摸男孩的脊背后将他推开了，并向两根手指在眉毛前轻轻挥动了一下。

“谢谢你的告别吻，那可真不赖，再见。”

不舍像电流涌过他的脊椎，他知道自己不会杀死任何人，他不能再重复任何自己已经犯下的错误，即使那意味着付出自己的生命。Jason是对的，泰坦必须完成自己的工作，能够在那之前让Jason置身事外是Dick此刻最大的安慰，这让他有足够的勇气转身离开，背朝Jason，泰坦的同伴，和一切他曾经珍视着的、无法释怀的回忆。


End file.
